


Amnesia

by LexOfTheRiver (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But it’ll be happy, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LexOfTheRiver
Summary: [ Am•ne•sia/am’nēZHə/nounnoun: amnesiaa partial or total loss of memory. ]It wasn’t supposed to happen. The device wasn’t supposed to backfire on me. Tom wasn’t supposed to suffer the consequences...But it did.





	1. One

“What if one day...you woke up, and forgot me?”

Tom paused, before smiling, “I wouldn’t forget you. I wouldn’t forget Matt or Edd either. You don’t have to worry.”

“I guess.”

That was then. 19 years ago to be exact. This is now.

««•»»

It wasn’t meant to happen. The device wasn’t supposed to backfire on me. Tom wasn’t supposed to suffer the consequences. But it did.

All I had done was attempted another device. I won’t say what. I won’t try again. Something malfunctioned in the making of it, and sparks flew, but I continued working, hoping, maybe I could fix whatever was wrong. But I couldn’t.

They must have heard it downstairs and sent Tom up to check on me. I could hear them arguing. He said he didn’t care if something happened to me. I don’t understand why, but something hurt when he said that. I froze up, and nearly forgot about my project. He didn’t care. But he did.

I turned back to my project, trying to ignore the pounding in my chest. What was going on? I tried to tell myself to ignore it. I tried to tell myself that I was going crazy. Nothing was happening. I didn’t know what was happening to me. But I did.

Tom opened the door without knocking, and opened his mouth to speak before a blinding light flashed across the room. I shielded my eyes and stumbled back as the device gave off a snapping sound. The room dropped in temperature, to around 17 degrees. Before I could understand what happened, I heard a loud  _thud_ from the doorway. My eyes shot open, and I bolted to the door. Tom lay, unconscious. I told myself he was fine. But I didn’t know.

”Tom? Tom!?” I knelt down and grabbed his wrist to feel a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. I heard footsteps running up the stairs, and a quick flash of green and purple. Edd. Matt. Maybe they won’t blame me. Maybe they’ll understand. But I didn’t think they would.

“Get the phone! Call 999!” They were panicking, searching for the phone. I wanted to help them. I wanted to stay calm for them. I didn’t want my own pulse to quicken with worry and fear. Tom was fine. He was breathing. He’s fine. This wasn’t my fault. But it was.

An ambulance rushed to our house, and took Tom away from me. Everything was a blurry rush. Edd was holding Matt and my hands, to try to calm us down. Although, I could see that he was panicking as well. I didn’t want them to take Tom. This was my fault. I did this to him, I should be the one to fix it, not them. But I couldn’t.

I wanted to follow them. I could tell Edd and Matt wanted to as well, but none of us made a move. We were all frozen in place, before I heard Edd start to shuffle, nervously. I wanted to ask if he was alright. But I didn’t.

“Edd?” Matt said, his own voice beginning to break.

”Hm?” Edd turned to him, pretending he was okay. But he wasn’t.

”You’re crying,” Matt frowned.

”As are you.” I didn’t dare turn to face them. They would yell at me. Blame me for hurting their friend. They would never forgive me for what I did. They would be mad for years to come. But they weren’t.

Both turned to me. I could feel their eyes staring at me. I didn’t say anything. I continued watching the road, waiting for the ambulance to fade completely out of view. I wanted to ask them when we could see him. I wanted to know if he was okay. I should have shown that I cared. But I didn’t.

“Tord,” Edd spoke softly. He wanted me to turn to him. But I couldn’t.

“Tord, Its Alright,” he said.

”But it’s not.”


	2. Two

“I promise it’s-“

”Its not Fine! It’s not alright! It’s not okay!” Edd froze and I covered my mouth with my free hand. Before I could continue, I heard footsteps. Turning my head, I looked to the fence, separating our yard and our neighbours.

”What’s going on out here? It’s loud,” Eduardo said, looking at the road to us.

”Its nothing,” Edd said, making a small indication for us to leave. I didn’t move.

”No, something’s going on.”

”I said, it’s nothing, Eduardo. Let’s just..-“

Jon spoke up, “I heard an ambulance, are you guys okay!?” Before Edd could say anything I spoke.

”I did something. Something bad. And now Tom’s hurt. They took him away. They took him away from me..” All three looked inbetween themselves, confused.

”What did you do..?” Eduardo asked.

”Its nothing! It’s nothing! Nothing happened! We’re fine! He’s fine!” Edd was clearly panicking. Eduardo backed away a few steps.

”Let’s go in...” Matt spoke, quietly, looking down at his feet. He held Edds hand tighter, and pulled us in, leaving the others alone.

««•»»

”When do you think we can go check on him?” Matt asked after Edd calmed down.

”We could leave now. Wait for him there,” Edd replied, quietly. Matt nodded and both turned to me. I didn’t bother responding.

”Tord...” Edd said, quietly.

”...I did this.”

”No, you didn’t.”

”Yes I did!” I snapped. Edd didn’t flinch this time.

”It wasn’t your fault. Please. I need you to agree with me on this. It wasn’t your fault.”

I shook my head, “But it was. I can’t lie about that. Your friend could have been killed because of me.”

”Tord, stop this nonsense. He’s your friend too. You obviously care about him, and you’re even blaming yourself for what happened. But it wasn’t your fault. Please. Say it.”

”Edd-“

”Say it wasn’t your fault. Then we can go.”

I froze, “It..It wasn’t..my fault.”

”You’re right. It wasn’t. Now, let’s go, okay?” Edd stood up and grabbed the car keys, before opening the front door and stepping outside, into the cold night air. Matt followed him, and both waited for me to come along, before getting in the car.

The drive there was silent. Edd didn’t turn the music on, and no one bothered striking up a conversation. So, we sat in the uncomfortable silence for at least half an hour, before we came close to the hospital.

As soon as we walked in, Edd went to the front desk to ask about Tom. Matt and I sat in the waiting room chairs, waiting for Edd to come back with news.

”How are you faring?” Matt asked. I shrugged and he sighed. Edd came back over soon after, saving us from more uncomfortable silence.

”Hes awake.” Matt and I peeked up and this repsonse, however, Edd continued, “But, something seems to be wrong they said. But we can go see him. Room 135”

««•»»

“Tom?” Edd knocked on the opened door, before walking in. Matt and I followed. Tom started at us, almost confused.

”Who’s Tom?”


	3. Three

The room went silent. You could hear a pin drop. So much for avoiding uncomfortable silence.

”...Tom? What...What do you mean?” Edd laughed nervously.

”You keep saying Tom. Who’s Tom?” He tilted his head.

Matt looked at him and frowned, “You...You are.”

”No?” He didn’t sound sure.

“Your name is Tom. Don’t you...” Edd said to him.

”It is?” Tom looked confused.

Edd turned to us, “He has amnesia, Doesnt he..?” I nodded slowly.

”Theres no way..” Matt gasped slightly.

It was my fault. It was my fault. It was all my fault. I did this. I did this to Tom!

Edd must have read my thoughts, because he said, “Tord, it’s okay. Well get through this. I promise!”

”...Tord..? That’s your name?” Tom stared at me. I nodded, slowly and he paused, “Weird.”

”Um, I’m Edd!” Edd smiled.

”And I’m Matt!”

”Its uh, nice to meet you,” Tom still looked confused, “Did I know you guys..?”

This time, I spoke, “Yes, you did. We all live in the same house together. You were our friend.” Edd and Matt stared at me, surprised. They had a reason to.

”You...You sound weird too...” I paused for a second, taking a deep breath.

”I’m Norwegian, so, it’s my accent.”

”It sounds cool!” He thinks it sounds cool?

”Yeah, and you’re English, like us!” Edd smiled, sitting on the edge of his bed.

”Huh,” Tom sighed, “I’m sorry I can’t remember any of you.”

”Its Alright. Maybe you’ll regain your memories one day.” Edd smiled. I nodded, however, I didn’t want him to regain his memories. As selfish as it sounds, without his memories, we could start over. Maybe, just maybe.

”One day.” He smiled. He has a pretty smile. I wish I could have seen it more.

But I didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Aghhhhhhh this is a weird filler thing. It sucks. It does.
> 
> Burn it.
> 
> I do wanna be able to write more for this au but like. That’s not gonna happen. Not that anyone wants me to anyways.


End file.
